


Official Betelgeusean

by ami_ven



Category: Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “We’re all taking some time off, and we wanted you to join us.”
Relationships: Willy DuWitt & Bruiser
Kudos: 3





	Official Betelgeusean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 27 challenge 28 prompt 23 monkey business

“Hi, guys,” said Willy, stepping through his bedroom doorway and into the Aniverse.

Bucky slid down the ladder to the engine room. “You have excellent timing. I was just about to ask Jenny to call you.”

“You were?” he said, and slid a hand into the pocket that held his Aldebaran communications stone. “What’s wrong?”

The captain smiled. “For once, nothing. We’re all taking some time off, and we wanted you to join us.”

“A vacation?” said Willy. “Count me in! Where are we going?”

“You should talk to Bruiser,” said Bucky. “I think he wanted to ask you himself.”

“I did,” said Bruiser. He slid down the ladder to join them. “You can say no, if ya wanna.”

“Say ‘no’ to what?”

“You’ve been wearin’ Bruce’s suit for a while now. And you’re tha only human bean in tha Aniverse. And I know ya go back to tha other side where there’s lots’a other human beans, but here you’s the only one.”

“I guess I am,” Willy agreed.

“An’ I talked ta my ma last week, an’ I said that ya been wearin’ Bruce’s suit, an’ tha toads always think yer a hairless baboon, an’ she figures ya outta be official.”

“Official?” repeated Willy.

Bruiser nodded. “A ceremony an’ everything. Ma promised she’d make banana cake!”

“A ceremony?” Willy said. “To make _me_ an official Betelgeusean Berzerker Baboon? Bruiser, I’d be honored!”

“Yeah? ‘Cause Ma’d really like to meet ya.”

“I’d love to meet her, too! Is the whole crew invited?”

“Well…” Bruiser hedged, but Bucky smiled. 

“This kind of ceremony is only for Betelgeuseans,” the captain said. “But we can all have a celebratory glass of carrot juice when you get back.”

Willy grinned. “That sounds great.”

THE END


End file.
